Fobias
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Mientras hacen la tarea: Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera discuten acerca de sus fobias...


_FOBIAS_

_**One-shot**_

**By:** Lavi*

* * *

_Bueno, de nuevo cuelgo la historia, esta vez corregida. Mis disculpas. _

_KHR es propiedad de la grandiosa mente de Amano. No obtengo ningun beneficio de esto._

_Un pequeño FF sobre nada en particular._

* * *

_¿Fobias?_ El capo leyó distraído las instrucciones para su tarea de algebra, mientras meditaba en el tema recién sacado a relucir por su Guardián Lluvia.

_Sí, ayer estuve platicando de ello con mi viejo y hoy por la mañana lo comentamos en el club_ Movió alternadamente el lápiz entre sus dedos mientras corría la mirada del Décimo al italiano _Pensé que sería divertido conocer nuestras fobias_ Rió tontamente ante, lo que Gokudera definió, un chiste mental.

_Pues, yo tengo muchas_ Tsuna se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, en un gesto ya característico suyo _Cuando era pequeño me aterrorizaban los perros, ahora ya no tanto, pero aún tengo mis traumas_ Ambos japoneses soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario. Gokudera se limitó a sonreírle al capo y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, ignorando el tema.

_Yo le tengo pavor a las alturas_ Declaró Yamamoto haciendo aspavientos.

_¡También yo! También a las arañas, a la oscuridad total, a los lugares estrechos y, recientemente, parece que me ha surgido una fobia por arcobalenos del sol con complejo de profesor espartano_ Un aura negativa le rodeó mientras, inconscientemente se aseguraba de que el mencionado no estuviera cerca, no quería imaginar las consecuencias.

Yamamoto rio a carcajada limpia, diciendo incoherencias. Gokudera se limitó a soltar un bufido de molestia ante la reacción del moreno y sólo entonces Tsuna le miró preocupado.

_¿Sucede algo, Gokudera-kun?_ El besibolista dejo de reir para enfocarse en el mencionado.

_¿Eh?_ Miró al capo y le regalo una sonrisa _No se preocupe Jyûdaime, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado_ Aseguró.

Y no era mentira, por alguna extraña razón no había pasado una buena noche y desde la mañana le costaba trabajo estar concentrado.

_¿Y tu Gokudera?_ Cuestionó Yamamoto _¿Tienes alguna fobia?_

_¿Pero acaso eres idiota? ¡Por supuesto que no!_ Levantó el puño mientras aseguraba _¡Yo, como la mano derecha del Jyûdaime, ¿que clase de persona sería si tuviera una debilidad estúpida como las fobias?_

_Disculpame por ser débil_ Argumento el castaño acrecentando su negatividad.

_¡No lo dije por usted Jyûdaime!_ Articuló alterado y sonrojado _¡Usted es maravilloso aunque le tema a la oscuridad!_

Tsuna sonrió nervioso pero enternecido del aprecio que le tenía el itliano, así que le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

_Saben ¿Qué es irónico?_ Ambos miraron al espadachín _Que también le tengo fobia al agua_ Se rascó la mejilla sonrojado _Más específicamente al agua de las playas_

_¡¿De verdad?_ Tsuna centró su atención en la Lluvia.

_¡Jah! Vaya mierda de Guardián Lluvia estas hecho, temiendole a tu elemento_ Gokudera volvió a sujetar el libro entre sus manos, ignorando de nueva cuenta la conversación.

_¿Y por qué?, ¿hay algún motivo en especial para tu fobia?_ Inquirió el capo.

_De hecho lo hay, casi me ahogo cuando era pequeño_ Rio _Tendría como cuatro o cinco años, pero me acuerdo bien, si no hubiera sido por una mujer que me sacó del agua, habría muerto_

_Wow_ El capo asintió pidiéndole detalles.

_Mis padres me descuidaron un momento. Mamá por aquel entonces ya estaba mal de salud, y pues, una ola me arrastró mar adentro_ Complementaba su explicación con ademanes _Pero esa señorita estaba por allí y se dio cuenta así que entró a sacarme del agua_

_Increible y terrorífico_ Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda_ ¿Y como era ella?_

El moreno hizo ademán de pensar y luego dirigió su mirada al bombardero. Al sentir la presión sobre si mismo, éste levantó la cabeza.

_¿Qué?_ Expresó de mala leche.

_Ahora que lo pienso, se parecía mucho a ti, Gokudera_

La expresión de molestia abandonó el rostro del albino, siendo sustituida por la genuina curiosidad.

_¿Se parecía a Gokudera-kun?_

_Si, de hecho, mucho_ Se sujetó la barbilla, pensativo_ De hecho creo que tengo una foto suya, papá nos la tomó luego de que me sacara del agua_ Se puso de pie _Esperen un momento_

Tsuna le dedicó un gesto de duda al Tormenta, pero este mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta por donde el moreno había salido.

Pasaron unos minutos y Yamamoto apareció de nuevo en la habitación, con un álbum de fotografías. Los tres se acercaron más y buscaron entre las páginas hasta dar con la foto indicada.

Las manos del italiano temblaron y sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

_No puede ser_ Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Ambos japoneses le miraron curiosos y preocupados a la vez. Sin embargo, Gokudera ni se inmuto, al contrario, acarició la superficie del papel protector por encima de la silueta femenina que sonreía en la fotogradfía, sujetando por los hombros a un regordete, y de mejillas sonrojadas, Yamamoto.

Tanto tiempo añorando aunque fuera una foto de su madre y jamás pudo hallar ninguna y ahora, la persona más extraña del mundo y no precisamente su favorita, tenía una. Y por si fuera poco, estaba sentado a su lado, vivo y en paz, gracias a ella.

Al capo, no le costó atar cabos y por un momento le pareció que su Guardián lloraría, mas por el contrario. Gokudera sonrió dolidamente y le miró con los ojos cristalizados.

_Décimo, parece que al final sí tengo una fobia_.

A su lado, ambos compañeros le miraron entre curiosos y preocupados.

_¿De verdad?_ Se atrevió a decir el moreno, dándole pie a continuar.

_Sí_ Suspiró _Parece que le tengo fobia a la soledad_

El capo sintió que le costaba trabajo pasar saliva y Yamamoto frunció el entrecejo. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, mientras el italiano seguía acariciando la fotografía distraído y con la nostalgia invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo.

_Gokudera-kun_ Interrumpió las divagaciones mentales de todos el Décimo _Pues entonces no hay de que preocuparse_ Sus guardianes le miraron sin comprender y él les sonrio, como solo Tsunayoshi era capaz de hacerlo_ Después de todo tu fobia sanará pronto, por que nunca más vas a volver a estar sólo_el sonrojo en sus mejillas evidenciaba la vergüenza que le provocaban sus palabras, pero el brillo en sus ojos demostró que no mentía.

Gokudera sonrió agradecido sin saber que decir.

Afuera, en el resquició de la ventana, Reborn sonrió orgulloso de que sus "alumnos" estuvieran madurando.

Yamamoto no tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse sobre ambos. "¡Abrazo colectivo!" había gritado entre risas, secundadas por un aturdido Tsunayoshi, al cual habían aplastado.

_¡¿Quieres morir friki del béisbol?_ Estalló Gokudera, con la mejillas sonrosadas y ojos brillantes _¡Si vuelves a tocarme te mato, estúpido!_ Se soltó del agarre y no tardo en deshacerse en disculpas ante el capo.

_Ma, ma, somos amigos ¿no?_ Y soltó una carcajada limpia, tan característica suya.

Afuera, Reborn frunció el ceño.

_Bueno, aún les falta mucho_ Dijo para finalmente, saltar a la calle y emprender el camino de vuelta a casa, allí, le esperaba la deliciosa comida de Mamá y si no llegaba a tiempo le tocaría el "extra" cocinado por Bianchi.

No podía, entonces, llegar tarde bajo ninguna circusntancia a la cena; después de todo la comida de la chica, estaba comenzando a crearle una fobia.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aquí te felicito y te agradezco.

NOTA.- Me disculpo por haberlo subido todo mal hecho la primera vez. estaba segura de haberlo corregido pero tal parece que no. Gracias a Yui-3000 por su comentario y la observación. Ahora si está decente.


End file.
